comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
CW BLACK LIGHTNING: s1 ep03 Lawanda The Book Of Burial
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA OUTSIDERS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW BLACK LIGHTNING YOUTUBE: PLOT: "Lawanda: The Book of Burial" starts off with the Pierce family gathered at Lawanda's memorial service. Elsewhere, a hooded Anissa is sneaking around a junkyard. While there, it's revealed she's been trying to hone her superpowers by destroying discarded appliances. Jefferson and Henderson approach Reverend Jeremiah after Lawanda's service to talk to him. Jeremiah and Henderson get into a confrontation with Jeremiah, thinking the detective is in the pocket of The 100 while Henderson is frustrated that Jeremiah is preaching with a $20,000 dollar watch on while wiping his head with a silk handkerchief. Henderson walks off while Jefferson continues talking to the preacher. Jeremiah reflects that he's getting tired: if it's not the police killing them, it's each other killing them. Jeremiah goes on to say Black Lightning is an answer to their prayers. Jefferson is talking with Gambi, who's created a new set of gauntlets that allow him to use his powers to fire a small stream of electricity, allowing for more efficient usage against larger crowds. Tobias walks into Lady Eve's office, giving her money to make up for Lala's mistakes. Lady Eve expresses her frustrations, sharing her belief that Black Lightning has made his triumphant return, to which Tobias reiterates he killed him. The two leave on uneasy terms. Jennifer and Khalil are on the roof talking about having sex for the first time. Khalil admits that he lied to Jennifer and is actually a virgin. Anissa is in the library when she runs into another lady reading an Outsiders comic. The two chat, and Anissa is invited to a cosplay party. Jefferson and Lynn begin talking about their growing daughters as they get ready for dinner. Anissa calls to tell her parents that she won't make it to dinner, and Jennifer is disappointed because she wanted her support for making the decision to lose her virginity. Her parents talk to about the decisions she'll make while growing up, and she asks them a few questions, which they're hesitant to answer. Jennifer talks to Anissa later that night, and they agree to go to a march together before Anissa jokes that they need to talk about birth control. The next day, Lynn goes to Jefferson's office as they talk about the eventful night they just shared. Lynn tells him she'll do the talking to the doctor for Jennifer. Lynn then suggests that Jennifer move in with her since Jefferson is putting on the Black Lightning suit again. Jefferson disagrees, and an upset Lynn walks out of his office. Jefferson goes to walk through the hallways when he bumps into Khalil and gives him a stern talk about slowing things down with Jennifer. Anissa's dancing with her new friend at the party when her girlfriend shows up and thinks Anissa is cheating. Outside, Gambi is setting up a roadblock to reroute a march they think Tobias is going to cause a disturbance at. Anissa's having a drink after the party and tells her friend Grace that her girlfriend took her apartment key back, signifying the end of the relationship. Gambi's briefing Jefferson on the march route and reminds Jefferson that the gunman is likely to be nervous since it's not easy to kill in cold blood. Jefferson suits up as Black Lightning, and is looking over the march from the rooftops of nearby buildings. He notices that Lynn, Jennifer, and Anissa are all taking part in the walk. He then sees the gunman that Tobias hired start approaching the march with his automatic weapon drawn. Jefferson approaches the gunman and uses his powers to form a shield that blocks all of the bullets. He's able to knock out the gunman and the marchers — led by Reverend Jeremiah — begin singing Amazing Grace. Tobias drives by and orders his henchwoman to shoot Black Lightning. She fires her rifle, but it misses Jefferson and instead hits Reverend Jeremiah and Khalil. They rush Reverend Holt and Khalil to the hospital where they wait to find out about the injured. Lynn and Anissa are walking down the halls of the hospital talking about the latter's recent absences from family dinners. Anissa starts to tell her mom about her recent breakup when her mom digs deeper and informs her that she'll be ready whenever Anissa wants to speak about the truth. Jennifer and Jefferson walk in and tell them the bullet hit Khalil's spine, and he may never walk again. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Black Lightning Category:Black Lightning - Jefferson Pierce Category:Lightning (Jennifer Pierce) Category:Thunder (Anissa Pierce) Category:Lynn Stewart Pierce Category:Peter Gambi Category:Inspector Henderson Category:Tobias Whale Category:Syonide II Category:Lala Category:Joseph 'Joey' Toledo Category:Lady Eve Category:Outsiders #16 (1995) Category:Grace Choi Category:Big Belly Burger Category:Looker - Emily Briggs